Discovery Center: Tale of Epicness!
by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116
Summary: A side story with our four fav guys as they go exploring the world of discovery! Link/Kai Shigen/Ryuk That's right, I'm back xD btw, if you haven't read the original Highschool story, don't bother with this
1. Yay! Bubbles!

STRESS! Gods I wish I could just sit down and write for a while T.T

I'm starting this one shot on Oct 26... let's see how long it takes me to finish it and post it.

This one takes place in the future times cause I know you all love that time, and the story behind it is basically my past experience and just me wanting to write about a place in downtown Halifax where my college happens to be located.

Yeah, Discovery center, if you've never heard of it, look it up, it's awesome~~~

* * *

It was taking Link everything he had to suppress the groan he was dying to let out. Kai had been poking his side none stop for the past fifth teen minutes and his muscles were starting to ache.

Even though is was the relatively normal hour of 8:30, Link had no desire to crawl out of the bed just to go out on another one of Kai and Shigen's amazing 'family adventures.' They were getting a bit out of hand.

This time it would be to a place called the Discovery Center. Apparently it was a place where one could go to learn smart peoples stuff in a fun way. Why Kai, one of the most 'intellectual opposed' people in the world would want to go to a place where you would have to lean things was still a mystery to Link...

"Come on Hero! I wanna go play in the bubble room!"

Link rolled over and gazed at Kai's smiling face. "Is that really the only reason you want to go?" He had to ask it even though he knew the answer.

"Why else would I want to go? You don't think I wanted to learn something do you?" Kai grabbed a hold of the still sleepy hero's cheek and gave it a light squeeze.

Link groaned lightly and slapped Kai's hand away. "Did you wake Shigen up yet? Cause I'm not getting up till he gets up."

"He's up, dressed, teeth brushed, and waiting outside for you."

Link stayed silent for a few seconds before pulling the blankets over his head and laying back down. "If Shigen's up and ready to go at this hour of the morning on a weekend, I'm not leaving the house, something bad is going to happen."

Kai made a clucking sound with his tongue and shuffled to the end of the bed where the hero's feet where sticking out from under the blankets, begging to be tickled. But Kai had a more interesting idea, so instead he grabbed a hold of Link's feet and dragged him off of the bed.

Link hit the floor with a loud 'thunk' and a few mild curses, due to now being tangled in the blankets.

Kai solved the problem by tugging the blankets away from him in one pull, leaving Link now completely defenseless.

Link stared up at his lover, a bit dazed with the whole situation. "Kai... What the hell man." He was going to sit up, but before he had the chance, Kai was on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

When Link tried to use his hands to push Kai off him, the quick shadow pinned his hands to the floor above his head.

"Now, now Link. Don't be such a pain in the ass." He smiled devilishly when Link gave him his 'scary morning glare', "you're going to get dressed now and come with us, and if you don't want to get dressed, I will dress you myself, using only my teeth."

Link's face went from glaring to red, Kai always knew how to make the hero cooperate. "Fine! Get off me, I'm up!"

Kai bent down to steal a quick kiss before standing up, giving Link the freedom to move again. He then sat him self on the bed and motioned for Link to continue.

"I'm not getting dressed with you watching, you perv." Link said, his face turning a dark shade of red, he snatched the forgotten blanket off the floor and threw it on top of Kai.

With Kai's peeping eyes gone, Link quickly threw on the nearest clothes he could reach and then left the room, Kai following not far behind them.

Link ran down the stairs and shoved his feet into his boots. "Kai, grab my keys for me would ya?"

"I can't."

Link turned to look at Kai who was smirking at him. _Why do I sense a mutiny on hand?_ "And why can't you?"

Kai turned his gaze from Link to the front door where Shigen was just outside. "Well Mr. Shiwi doesn't want to have his life put in danger today, so he decided that we're taking the bus, hence the keys are not available due to him hiding them... somewhere.."

"Well if he wants to be a smart ass like that, he can pay for us all to get on the damn bus." Link opened the door and held it open for Kai, then closed it behind the both of them, praying that no one would break into their house while they were gone.

He turned around only to slam his face into Shigen's chest.

"Good morning sexy... and before you ask... Yes I'm paying for your bus ride..." Shigen smiled down at him, obviously amused greatly by how flustered the hero was.

Link pushed him out of the way roughly and wrapped his arm around Kai's waist, leading him out of the driveway. "As long as you don't get us lost in town, I don't really care."

"I can guaranteed we wont get lost... however... If we don't pick up the pace we won't make it to the bus stop in time for the next bus..."

So they made a mad dash for the bus stop, with Kai almost tripping and bringing them all down, thus almost ruining the epicness of their dash, but luckily, Link being the hero he was, was able to save them.

They arrived just as the bus was pulling up, Shigen handed them their money and pushed them on.

The bus driver just looked at them like they were all crazy.

They took their seat at the back where there were less people, Shigen made sure to sit where there were two extra seats beside him.

"So is Ryuk coming with us?" Kai asked, inching slowing into one of the seats beside Shigen, thus invading his personal space.

Shigen pushed Kai back over to his seat with a glare. "Yes... He will be meeting us there... Much to his displeasure..."

"Ah ha, poor bastard." Kai leaned his head against the window, watching the traffic around them.

A bus drove by them, and Kai couldn't help but notice the sign on it that read 'Out of Service.'

"Hey guys? Where does the 'out of service' bus go?" Kai asked turning to see the two men almost fall over anime style.

Shigen ran a hand through his hair, trying to hide his laughter. "It goes to hell..."

Kai yelped and jumped across the aisle in an attempt to get away from the bus, almost landing in some poor girl's lap.

(Not that she would have minded)

"We are not going on that bus ever." Kai's eyes didn't leave the bus until it zoomed out of sight into the distance.

Once the bus was gone, Link patted his lap and Kai happily took a seat there, looking quite happy with himself.

"Dear lord shadow... you're just like a dog..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Link almost fell back to sleep a couple of times, but thankfully, the ride wasn't that long and they were soon in central down town Hyrule.

They got off the stop at the front of the Hyrulian Gardens, and it didn't take long to locate a stressed Ryuk who was being chased by a flock of hungry pigeons.

The pigeons had somehow corralled poor Ryuk onto the street corner, where he was very close to stepping out into the middle of rush hour traffic.

Shigen quickly came to the rescue, as soon as he approached the evil birds, they parted like the waters of the Red Sea did for Moses. "Are the big bad birds scaring you love...?" Shigen cupped the younger male's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Sod off asshole, I can take care of myself."

"Can you two finish your lover's quarrel some other time, I wanna go blow some fucking bubbles in the damn bubble room!" Kai and Link were both staring at them with little amusement.

Ryuk flipped them off and stomped his way toward the Discovery Center, leaving them all behind.

Kai snickered and elbowed Shigen in the ribs making the emo flinch. "So I'm guessing he's the 'fiery uke' type eh?"

"In bed..."

"Shiwi, just no." Link covered the emo's mouth before he could continue to talk about his sex life, which was something none of them wanted to hear.

"You two should totally make out again."

They both looked over to see Kai pressing his two pointer fingers together, looking at them and giggling.

Shigen sighed, something unusual for him, but the situation required it. "And why don't we just throw Ryuk in and make it an orgy...?" He didn't wait for a response, instead he trotted off to catch up with his boyfriend who was once again being chased down by pigeons.

"Oh yes! Now you're talking!" Kai jumped and punched the air, then grabbed Link's hand to drag him toward the other two.

* * *

Once all of them entered the Discovery Center, Kai immediately felt the urge to buy some Harry Potter glasses and walk around looking smart.

The whole place just oozed 'nerdy'. There was even a fucking model planet hanging from the ceiling!

"Are stupid people even allowed in here?"

Link had to chuckle a Kai's question, the shadow was just too cute for his own good. "Yes Kai, stupid people are allowed in here, and you're not stupid, you just get distracted easily."

He kissed Kai on the cheek, not caring that there were a lot of people watching them right now.

After paying the admission fee, the first stop would indeed have to be the amazing bubble room, because Kai was having a really hard time shutting up about it.

"Oh my gosh! Bubbles!" Kai ran into the bubble room, ignoring the 'Don't Run' sign, and ending up slipping and almost falling into a tub of bubbly goodness, making every kid in the area laugh at him.

"Shut up ya heathens, or I'll drown you in the bubbles!"

The kids went silent and back to playing with their bubbles.

Kai grabbed the nearest bubble making instrument and started literally going bubble crazy.

The others watched as he twirled around, making a bunch of bubbles before popping them.

"Goddess bless the easily amused." Ryuk shook his head at the sight.

Shigen and Link watched with identical blank expression on their faces.

That's when Kai ran over to them and blew bubbles in all their faces.

It was on.

Link grabbed the bubble blowing gun and began shooting bubbles unmercifully at the shadow, who wasn't paying much attention to him, he was more preoccupied with blowing bubbles at the emo who was very concerned with his hair getting messed up and was trying to swat all the bubbles away.

He soon gave in and grabbed a circle bubble tool and began beating the shadow over the head with it.

"Ouch, Shiwi! That kind of defeats the purpose!"

Shigen shrugged and dunked the utensil in the bubble liquid and rubbed it into Kai's hair.

"I'm guessing this is the correct way then...?"

"No you dumb ass!"

Link by this point, had given up attacking his lover, and had switched tactics and was now chasing poor Ryuk around the room, laughing when the poor guy slipped on the wet floor and fell on his ass.

"That's it Link!" Ryuk stood and dunked his hand in the bubble stuff and splashed a large amount right at the hero.

But Link was a hero, and he would not be hit that easily, so he dodged and quickly scoped Ryuk up bridal style, and held him over a giant bucket of bubble stuffs.

All fighting ceased, even the kids who had joined in went still.

"Now Ryuk, say you love Shigen in a girly voice." Link lowered Ryuk closer to the liquid and laughed as the teen whimpered pathetically.

"Fine, I love you Shiwi!" Ryuk really didn't care that his pride was on the line, he was more concerned with taking an unwanted bath.

With a chuckle, Link placed Ryuk back on his feet, breaking the tension that had built up.

"Well I think I've had enough of bubbles for the rest of my life..." Shigen said in a bored tone.

Kai snickered and blew another bubble in his direction, knowing it would piss the emo off.

Shigen gave the bubble his fiercest glare. "Cease to exist foul creation of soap and water..."

Then he poked it to death.

* * *

This is only a part one, since I have a shit load of home work to do, and no time to write...

And it is... November 21... Wow, it took me a while to write this small thing? Jeez!

I'm also thinking of doing a Christmas oneshot involving a Ski trip... you can tell me if you like the idea xD

And is it just me... or would a foursome between these guys be nice? I wish I was good at writing smut T.T

Anyway... Hopefully the next part will be up before Christmas, seeing as I have a two week break around then, but if I don't get it up, I give you permission to yell at me.

Much love, and I miss you all~


	2. Leather is the key

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, and I'm also sorry it's not long, and I'm also sorry if it's not funny T.T

Been reading too many R.A. Salvator Books... Jarlaxle and Artemis are amazing : P

* * *

The four of them stood deathly quiet, staring at the current object of interest.

"Whoever stays on longest gets to choose where we go for our next weekend adventure." Kai turned to his boyfriend and grinned.

Link glared at the spinning chair, obviously interested in the prize, but spinning around in circles for god knows how long and then puking didn't seem very fun...

Shigen shrugged and walked over to the chair of doom. "If I win... you two are going to pay for all of us to go to that Harry Potter world theme park..." He sat down and strapped himself in. _Perhaps I should have looked ahead to see how bad this was going to be..._

Ryuk shuddered. "Great, nerd ville."

Kai and Link both laughed evilly before grabbing a hold of the chair and sending Shigen into a world of dizziness.

By now the four grown men had gained a lot of attention in the 'kid targeted' world of the Discovery center. So it was no surprise when the staff, parents and their children gathered around to watch the guys make fools of themselves.

"Go emo! Go!" Kai was clapping happily as Shigen continued to spin, that blank expression still on his face, but it looked like it was starting to crack.

Ryuk had taken out a camera and was photographing the whole thing.

And Link... Was trying not to get sick from just watching him.

"O...K...I...Need...Off...Now..."

If Shigen could get any paler, he did. Not only did he feel like he was going to be sick, his head was really starting to hurt.

Link grabbed the switch that stopped the chair and they all watched in amusement as Shigen tried to unbuckle himself from the chair.

In the end, Ryuk had to help the poor emo out of his buckles, but when Shigen tried to stand, he ended up doing a strange sideways run, right into a bunch of card board cut outs of scientists.

Link and Kai both had to wipe tears from their eyes, but Ryuk only sighed and shuffled over to help his poor boyfriend up.

"You know, I have a feeling that I didn't like you that much in a past life." He said, getting Shigen to his feet.

"No... put me back... the guy I was laying on was hot..." Shigen tried to sit back down, but he only managed to do another sideways run right into Link and Kai.

After they got Shigen sitting down safely (though he was still swaying back and forth) it was Link's turn to go.

"The things I do for my sanity." Link said, strapping himself into the chair.

Kai sighed. "How come the only time I can get you to use bondage gear is in public places where I can't ravish you?"

Link blushed and glared at the shadow. "Well if you win you can take me to a sex shop and you can pick out some gear to use on me."

Kai's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Just when I think you're this innocent hero, you turn into some sexy love kitten." With that said, he spun the chair and stood back.

Now Link was determined to win, not only to prove that he could do it, also to keep himself from being tied down and dominated in the bedroom. Which was not an option seeing as he rather like his seme position.

"Come on hero, the emo lasted a minute and fifty seconds!"

Link was sure he wasn't even close to that time, but he certainty felt as if he was about to puke up his guts. _Don't panic Link, just think of it like it's a boss fight, the monster's got me, now I just have to wait until it throws me into a wall full of spikes!_

"Oh God! Oh God! Get me off! Stop this crazy train!"

Kai was more than happy to stop the ride, knowing it would be easier to win the game.

Link unbuckled himself and landed in a dizzy heap on the floor. "Holy... shit..."

Kai checked his watch and whistled. "Fifty eight seconds, that quite the manly time."

Link stuck his middle finger up at him.

The shadow bounced into the chair and strapped himself in. "Okay everyone, I'm ready to win~"

Ryuk pushed the chair and sent Kai spinning.

Shigen crawled over to sit next to the hero. "At least I beat your time sexy..."

"Whatever... as long as Kai don't beat my time."

They both looked up to see Kai completely enjoying himself.

"WeeeEEEEeeeeEEEEeeeEEEE!"

Link shook his head. "I'm fucked."

"That you are..."

After Kai spent a total of three minutes on the chair and Ryuk proclaimed he wasn't even going to try, they all made their way slowly through the place, enjoying the sights, but then Kai saw something interesting.

"Look you guys! I'm a Jedi!" Kai was standing in front of a desk with a ball hovering in the air in front of him. He was moving his hands to make it look like he was using the force to control the ball.

"Oh please shadow... the air shooting up from the desk is making the ball hover... it has nothing to do with the force..." Shigen poked the ball off the air vent and watched it hit the floor, he looked at Kai and shrugged.

"Damn you emo, you none believer."

"Hey guys, check this out." Ryuk waved at them, his hands were placed on a ball the had some kind of light show going on inside of it. But that wasn't what was so interesting though... what was really interesting was the fact that Ryuk's hair was standing completely on end... his hair looked like a giant red puff ball.

"It said to place your hands on it and it will do something cool, but nothings happening..."

Link snorted and looked at Shigen. "He's looking mighty fabulous today."

Shigen shrugged. "My magical balls do that to him too..."

Link gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Kai meanwhile, was staring at Ryuk's hair like it was some kind of monster.

"Is there something on my face?" Ryuk glared back at him.

"No, but there's a fucking puffer fish in your hair." Kai gestured to his head and mouthed the word 'wow'.

Ryuk took his hands of the ball and reached up to his hair, only to find it sticking up like some kind of monster. "What is this? I don't even..." He tried patting it down, but his hair was apparently stubborn.

"Come my little puffer fish..." Shigen slipped an arm around Ryuk's waist and led him off towards their next destination.

The room they walked into next could only be described as chaotic, there were kids running everywhere and enough toys to make even Kai dizzy.

"Holy shit! What's that?" Kai gestured to the satellite dish shaped things at either side of the room. He pushed Link towards the nearest one. "Go on that one, I'll go on the other one."

When they were both on their assigned posts Kai spoke in a normal voice, "can you hear me now, how about now?"

Link almost had a heart attack. _I could have sworn I heard Kai speak to me as if he was right beside me... _

"Link?"

"Gah! What?"

He spun around, looking for Kai to be right next to him, but the shadow was still standing on his platform on the other side of the room waving at him.

"Talk normally, I can hear you."

"Oh... Hi... What's the point of this again?"

Kai looked down to the sea of children and grinned. "I just find it amusing, we can stand here and talk about very dirty things, right over the kids heads and they won't suspect a thing."

"You have some really weird kinks." Link rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who gets off to Disney movies."

Link's face turned bright red. "I said I was joking about that damn it!"

"Yeah sure."

Ryuk and Shigen stared up at the two of them curious, Ryuk's hair still hadn't calmed down, and he was resisting the urge to kill all the kids who were laughing at him.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Shigen shrugged. "Knowing shadow... something to do with sex..."

Ryuk shook his head, not wanting to get any mental images. "Okay I think it's time to leave." He waved at Link and Kai. "Hey you two! We're getting ice cream and then going home! You coming?"

Like a puppy promised a treat, Kai was in front of them within three seconds, his invisible tail wagging. "Ice cream? Are you buying?"

"You're the rich ones, why do I have to buy?"

"Cause I want you to, besides, Link controls the bank, not me."

Link shambled over to them, looking not too energetic. "Ice cream sounds great, please take me home."

Kai wiggled a finger in front of his face. "No way hero, first we go to the sex store just like you said we could."

Link slapped a hand on his forehead. "Right... well... I'll only go if the stuff gets used on you not me!"

"Come on you two... we don't need to hear about what goes on in the bedroom..." Shigen was shaking his head, he already knew everything those two did in the bedroom.

"Well emo, look at it this way, you come with us and you can get a nice collar for puffer fish here." Kai smiled and ruffled Ryuk's still crazy hair.

Shigen cupped his chin in his hand. "Interesting..."

**Later that night~~~~~**

"Okay, who's good idea was it to let Ryuk stay over for the night after them buying all that kinky shit?" Kai was hiding under Link, who was hiding under the blankets.

"I blame you... though who knew Shigen was such a leather dom?" Link flinched at the sound of another whip crack and a muffled yelp.

"Seriously dude, you never suspected it? Look at the guy, he wears leather all the time, and I know from you that the quiet ones are always the sex demons."

"If you two are bored... my toy is taking a break... would you like to join...?"

Link and Kai both stared wide eyed at each other before both of them ran to the door.

"Lock the fucking thing! Don't let the demon in!" Kai braced himself on the door while Link fumbled with the lock.

Shigen chuckled deeply and knocked on the door tauntingly. "Come and play you big chickens... I won't hurt you... much..."

Kai whimpered and pushed against the door harder. "We're fucked."

Link sighed and bumped his head against the door. "Literally."

* * *

Ahahaha! You know they gave in and joined! XD

I love sexy leather dom Shigen (has a pic of him on her wall)

Well this is it for this one, I wanted to make it longer, but I'm afraid I'll end up not writing it like that Final Fantasy 7 one of mine T.T

But I have another one-shot on the way~

Lot's of love~~~~


End file.
